films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
James the Really Splendid Engine
James the Really Splendid Engine is a song from the sixth season dedicated to James. The tune is based on his theme. Lyrics He's a really splendid engine, everybody knows, But he does go on and on and on, always telling us so! He is a splendid fellow, but he really is quite vain. Who do we mean? You got it! James! Take a look who's coming down the track, Make way for James, hooray for James. Shiny shiny paint with the jet-black stack, Make way for James, hooray for James. What it is for certain and we really should note, It's indisputable, but let's take a vote. He's the really splendid engine with the bright red coat. James, (ee-oh) He can brag all day - how fast he goes, How good he looks — he's such a pose. But what about the time he got covered in mud, Oh. what a dope. what a dud! But up and down the line you'll hear the others say, "Despite his vanity, he really is OK. Dependable, reliable, and seldom late, We all think James is great!" Speeding down the line like a lightning flash, Make way for James, hooray for James. Hang on to your hat as he whooshes past, Make way for James, hooray for James. He really knows how to stage a show, You gotta stand back and watch him go. He's the really splendid engine with the bright red coat. Look who's swaning it down the track. Make way for James, hooray for James. He never looks up, he never looks back, Make way for James, hooray for James. A tad conceited, and really quite vain, He knows we love him just the same. Take a look who's coming down the track, Make way for James, hooray for James. Shiny shiny paint with the jet-black stack. Make way for James, hooray for James. He's the really splendid engine, shiny, shiny engine. He's the really splendid engine, yep, that's our James. That's James! Characters *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Oliver *BoCo *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Duke *Annie and Clarabel *Bertie *Harold *Sir Topham Hatt *Jem Cole *Jeremiah Jobling Episodes *Edward, Gordon and Henry *James and the Coaches *Troublesome Trucks *James and the Express *Tenders and Turntables *Old Iron *Duck Takes Charge *Time for Trouble *The Trouble with Mud *No Joke for James *Trust Thomas *Buzz, Buzz *Bulgy *Percy, James and the Fruitful Day *Steam Roller *Thomas and Stepney *Henry and the Elephant *Horrid Lorry *A Better View for Gordon *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party *James and the Trouble with Trees *Gordon and the Gremlin *Bye George! *Make Someone Happy *A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter Notes *Many scenes are mirrored. *Specially shot footage was filmed for this song. *This is the first, and so far only, music video never to feature Thomas, although his whistle is heard at the end in some versions. Deleted/Extended Scenes *Time for Trouble - A deleted scene of James and Toby crossing a bridge. *No Joke for James - #A deleted scene of James passing the Watermill. #A deleted scene of James entering Knapford. *Trust Thomas - An alternate version of James stopping after shunting the trucks instead passing by the camera. *Buzz, Buzz - #The scene of James going through a tunnel has been extended. #A deleted scene of James passing a field at sundown. *Percy, James and the Fruitful Day - A deleted scene of James passing through Lower Suddery. *Make Someone Happy - The scene of James passing the beach has been extended. Gallery JamesandtheCoaches22.png TroublesomeTrucks23.png TroublesomeTrucks25.png TroublesomeTrucks26.png TroublesomeTrucks27.png OldIron29.png OldIron71.png OldIron30.png OldIron8.png OldIron72.png DuckTakesCharge72.png DuckTakesCharge48.png TheTroublewithMud7.png TheTroublewithMud74.png TheTroublewithMud75.png TheTroublewithMud23.png TheTroublewithMud60.png TheTroublewithMud63.png NoJokeforJames13.png NoJokeforJames53.png NoJokeforJames24.png NoJokeforJames36.png NoJokeforJames82.png NoJokeforJames37.png NoJokeforJames3.png NoJokeforJames1.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay41.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay.png SteamRoller7.png|Rusty, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Rheneas, Duncan, Peter Sam, and Duke ThomasandStepney67.png HorridLorry33.png ABetterViewforGordon47.png ByeGeorge!23.png MakeSomeoneHappy62.png MakeSomeoneHappy74.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine1.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine2.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine3.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine4.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine5.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine6.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine7.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine8.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine9.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine10.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine11.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine12.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine13.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine14.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine15.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine16.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine17.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine18.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine19.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine20.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine21.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine22.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine23.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine24.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine25.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine26.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine27.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine28.png Category:Thomas and Friends songs Category:Songs Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Salty's Secret And Other Thomas Adventures (2002, US) Category:Salty's Secret And Other Thomas Adventures (September 24, 2002) Full Category:TrackTunes and Songs And Other Thomas Adventures (2004, US) Category:TrackTunes and Songs And Other Thomas Adventures (September 21, 2004) Full